startapfandomcom-20200214-history
Dialogue
As she travels between Milestones, Stella periodically talks to the Starsoul. She may tell it information about her next Milestone, make comments about her emotional state, or crack astronomy-themed jokes. Solar System Moon * An Alien! Right at our doorstep! * Earth looks so blue! * I wonder which of the old spacecrafts on the Moon I'll see. * I'm glad you're here, close to my heart. * I'm shocked! An Alien! But, I'm more surprised that I'm not scared! * I'm so excited! * It was as if I could...feel...the Alien's thoughts. * Oh I thought I saw a satellite. * So many questions!!! * We're here now, in our backyard. * Why did the Alien come to me??? Mercury * I've never seen the Sun so big before! * If I stood on Mercury, I would only see one Sunrise every two years. * Remember how you thought Mercury was actually made up of Mercury? * We did say all the planets, didn't we? We wouldn't miss out on Mercury and Venus. (chk) * We're leaving home behind. * If we're lucky, we can find Gemlike Exogravic Matter near Planets or Stars. * I'm a bit nervous really. * You'd have been smiling ear to ear throughout this journey. Venus * I bought a Brontobyte of shows to watch. * I close my eyes during Slipstream because it's so bright! * If I try hard, I can see Earth. Oh! I can also see the Moon! * It's too bad we won't be able to see Venus' surface. * The Drones sure are busy. * Venus is Earth's sister planet because of their similar size. * Where is that Alien from? Some hidden civilization on Mars? * The sun is HUGE! * I still find it odd that your favourite movie genre was Romance and not Sci-Fi. Mars * I can't really see the Earth anymore. * I wonder where the Alien came from. * I'm still a little scared. * Oh the Sun is now smaller. * We actually found Exotic Matter near Venus! Too bad we can only analyze it back on Earth. * When you glow it feels as if you're talking to me. * Wasn't Venus really beautiful! Ceres / Asteroid Belt * We're going to our first dwarf planet! * I didn't see any signs of life on Mars. * Goodbye Earth, it was nice knowing you. * I wonder exactly what the Alien did to you? * I'm looking forward to seeing the Dawn spacecraft. * I gave the Builder Drone a name! Sculptor! Jupiter * The blue spots on Ceres were pretty! * Wow the Dawn spacecraft was still orbiting Ceres! * I'm getting used to the Alien zipping around constantly. * You were right. You don't really see asteroids at the Asteroid Belt. * If only you could see all this. * Cyronap makes me feel groggy for a while. * I wonder how much the Great Red Spot has shrunk by? * I still think the name 'Starsoul' is a little simplistic. But that's what you would have wanted. Saturn * Saturn's biggest Moon Titan, has more water on it than Earth does! * I can't wait to see the Rings! * The Alien just helps me, but doesn't communicate with me. * The Great Red Spot really shrunk huh! * I'm still trying to get used to the Super Boosts. * Saturn has Sixty Two moons!!! Sixty Two! * It's strange, but I don't feel like I miss Earth. It's our home after all... Why is that? Uranus * Ahh, I do miss the sound of your laughter. * If only I could listen to one more of your space jokes, even though I'd just groan as usual. * I'm more curious about the Rings of Uranus than those of Saturn. * The constellations still look the same from here. * Uranus' would have been called 'Caelus' if we'd used the Roman name like other planets. * Sensors indicated that Saturn had 63 moons! A new one appeared! * We wouldn't have come this far without the discovery of Solid Dark Matter. * What form of propulsion does that Alien ship use??? * It's such a coincidence that the Alien has a Humanoid Bipedal form like us! * Maybe, I'm just not homesick yet? Neptune * It's not me is it? You seem to be glowing brighter the busier I get. * Neptune's Rings are named after Courage, Liberty, Equality and Fraternity. * Well, this is the last of the eight planets. But we're not even halfway through our backyard. * I thought I saw the Alien smile when it stopped by just now. * You used to like it that Neptune is blue. 'It feels right' you said. * The Sun is so much smaller but I still can't look at it directly. * I bet we'll see something similar to the Great Dark Spot. * What was it you asked me? "What songs do planets sing? Neptunes!" *Groan* Pluto / Kuiper Belt * I think turning yourself into a diamond is the 6th best idea you've ever had. * If you look from a certain angle, Pluto and Neptune share the same orbit around the Sun! * We're only going to Pluto, and not Eris, Charon or the other Dwarf Planets. * I'm kinda glad Charon is now considered a Dwarf Planet. Hooray Binary Systems! * Pluto is a really really cold place. Liquid Nitrogen would become rock solid there. * The Kuiper Belt is just like the Asteroid Belt, nothing here to see all around. * Doesn't the Alien have to be anywhere else? Sedna * Some people think that Sedna is part of the Inner Oort. * This is the last Celestial Body we'll visit in our backyard! * Let's see how red Sedna really is! * Should I just refer to the Alien as ELF? Enigmatic Life Form? * I think Pluto's Sputnik Planitia is simply beautiful. Inner Oort * It's going to be a lot of emptiness from here on! * Actually, come to think of it, compared to ELF, we ARE the simple lifeforms! * Can you imagine if the known galaxies are actually orbiting something larger. * I have our Map of the constellations ready. * If we are lucky we will see comet type objects! * You said that Space Manta Rays would be cool. I thought Space Turtles would be cooler. * I don't regret leaving Earth at all. * Sedna looked really lonely. I don't know how to explain it. Outer Oort * How many variations of the 'Full Tour of the Constellations' did we come up with? * They say this is the area where comets like Halley's comet come from. * I saw that from far off! A comet! * They say that eventually, the Inner Oort will thin out as the comets move out to Outer Oort. * Watching all those Sci-Fi movies prepared me for this not a single bit! * What would Alien civilizations look like? * Are we going to see even more lifeforms like ELF? * You know, I figure why I don't miss the Earth so much. It's because you're here with me. Edge of Oort * This is it, the end of our backyard! This is where our journey really begins! * Our first stop after this, Centaurus! * Home is where the heart is. I understand that now. * My heart, it is singing. Can you feel it? * I'd Cyrosleep all the way if i didn't want to see everything first hand! * After this, the 88 constellations! I can't believe it! * I wish we could go faster! * "What time do Astronauts eat? At launch time!" Constellation Group 1 Centaurus * Centaurus is part of the 'Hercules' Constellation Family. * Would the Alien have come to us if you were still alive? * Centaurus is not the only Constellation depicting a Centaur! * 'Constellation' can mean a group of stars or a region of the sky. * We are visiting the Brightest star from Centauri, Alpha Centauri A. * Alpha Centauri A has slightly more mass than our Sun. It is 1.5 times brighter! * Goodbye Solar System! * I think I want to write a song. Remember our favourite Constellations? * Centaurus was one of the old 48 Constellations. * You always insisted on calling a pattern of stars a 'Constellation'. * Centaurus is named after the mythological half human half horse, the Centaur. * The Alien stared at me for a moment just now, and then whizzed away. * The nearest star to us is actually Proxima Centauri. * Alpha Centauri is a Triple star system made up of stars Alpha Centauri A, B and C. * I've always said a pattern of stars was an 'Asterism'. Crux * How should the song start, hmmmm... * 'Acrux' is actually one of the stars in the Alpha Crucis star system. * I wonder how far away ELF is from home? * The Southern Cross is well known in popular culture. * Crux has an Asterism commonly known as the Southern Cross. * Crux is part of the 'Hercules' Constellation Family. * One day, the stars in Alpha Crucis will go Supernova! * I got goosebumps looking at Alpha Centauri A! Well, not straight at it of course. * Crux is the smallest Constellation! Musca * Why would they name it after a fly though? Why not a Bee? * Musca is the first of the 'Bayer' constellation family we are going to. * Oh! If i could 'feel' ELF's thoughts, then could ELF 'feel' mine? * Having no sunrise and no sunset in this shuttle makes me not know when to sleep. * Musca means 'Fly' in Latin. * Of the many stars in Musca, we are going to Alpha Muscae. It has five times the Sun's radius! * Alpha Muscae is turning into a Subgiant star. * Wow, to be at the Southern Cross! I bet plenty of sailors were looking in our direction! Chamaeleon * Chamaeleon is of the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * I think there are more types of Aliens out there. ELF didn't seem surprised to see me. * Alpha Chamaeleontis is bright enough to be seen with the naked eye back on Earth! * "Why did the Sun go to school? To get brighter!" * Chameleon's brightest star, Alpha Chamaeleontis, is also its nearest star to Earth. Apus * From Earth, the Milky Way covers most of Apus' area. * Apus belongs to the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * Alpha Apodis is a Giant Star with a radius 48 times that of our Sun's! * The brightest star in Apus is 'Alpha Apodis'. It is 980 times our Sun's luminosity! * Any part of a constellation that is covered by the Milky Way is called the 'Zone of Avoidance'. * How old do you think ELF is? * The Apus asterism represents a Bird-Of-Paradise * Apus means "Without Feet" in Greek! They thought Birds-Of-Paradise had no feet! * Dust and gas in the Milky Way makes it hard to observe stars and galaxies in the 'Zone of Avoidance'. Triangulum Australe * Triangulum Australe is part of the 'Hercules' family of constellations. * Alpha Trianguli Australis is an orange Giant Star. * We are going to Alpha Trianguli Australis, the brightest star in this constellation. * What do animals on ELF's homeworld look like? * The star Alpha Trianguli Australis is also known as Atria. * You can't see Triangulum Australe from the Northern Hemisphere of Earth. * Triangulum Australe is different from Triangulum, which we'll be getting to much later! Circinus * Alpha Circini could be 12 Million years old. * Alpha Circini has less than twice our Sun's mass and double its Radius. * Observed from Earth, the mysterious 'Great Attractor' is somewhere around this and the Normal constellation. * The Milky Way also runs through Circinus, so you see lots of stars here. * 'Circinus' means 'Compass', the kind that you use for drawing circles. * The 'Great Attractor' is beyond 200 Million light years away from our Solar System. * The 'La Caille' family of constellations represent scientific instruments! * Circinus is of the 'La Caille' Family of constellations. * I wonder what ELF eats. * Alpha Circini is really hot, at 7500 Kelvins, so it is white! * The 'Great Attractor' seems to be attracting entire Galaxies toward it! * We are going toward the star 'Alpha Circini'. Lupus * Does ELF have the same senses as us Humans do? * We are on direct course to Lupus' brightest star, Alpha Lupi. * A supernova near enough to our Solar System could harm the Earth. * I was awestruck when you told me that the 'Great Attractor' was being pulled by a 'Shapley Supercluster'. * Alpha Lupus is one of the nearest Supernova candidates to Earth. * Lupus belongs to the 'Hercules' family of constellations. Norma * I miss your voice dearly. * The Normal Cluster is a cluster of Galaxies 222 Million Light years away. * You were often reminded of a certain actress when you saw the Norma constellation. * Norma belongs to the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * The Earth is barely an atom in a sea of stars. And that is an understatement. * The Norma Cluster is estimated to be 10 to the power of 15 times the mass of our Sun! * Norma's asterism is a Carpenter's Square. * 'Norma' means 'Normal'. It's really referring to a Right Angle. * The Gamma Normid meteor showers originate from Norma. Ara * We are going to the star Beta Arae. It is about 5600 times as luminous as our Sun! * Ara belongs to the 'Hercules' family of constellations. * The Red Hypergiant star 'Westerlund 1-26' is in Ara. * 'Ara' means 'The Altar'. The name has its roots in Greek Mythology. * Westerlund 1-26' has 1500 times the radius of the Sun! It is one of the largest stars known to us. Corona Australis * The meteor shower that comes from this constellation are known as the Corona Australids. * Corona Australis means 'Southern Crown'. * We are going to the star Alpha Coronae Australis. It is also called Alphekka Meridiana. * Corona Australis is the counterpart to Corona Borealis. * Corona Australis belongs to the 'Hercules' family of constellations. Constellation Group 2 Telescopium * The Telescopium constellation is of the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * Telescopium is represented by a... you guessed it... Telescope! * We are going to Alpha Telescopii. It has about 3 times the radius of the sun! * There is a snail with the name Telescopium Telescopium! Indus * Alpha Indi is estimated to be a Gigayear old! Or a short scale Billion if you prefer. * The star we are going to is Alpha Indi, also known as 'The Persian'. * There doesn't seem to be any meteor showers originating from Indus. * Indus belongs to the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * The Indus constellation is represented by the Indian. Pavo * The Pavo constellation is represented by a Peacock. * Alpha Pavonis is a spectroscopic binary star, but once we get near enough...! * Pavo is from the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * We are going toward Alpha Pavonis, it is actually a binary star! * Alpha Pavonis is also named 'Peacock'. So the Peacock star is in the Peacock constellation! * Pavo is the radiant of the Delta Pavonids and August Pavonids meteor showers. Octans * It is suspected that there is an exoplanet at Nu Octantis. Let's keep a lookout for it. * Nu Octantis is estimated to be 2 to 3 Gigayears old! * Octans belongs to the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * Octans brightest star is Nu Octantis, it is a spectroscopic binary star. * Octans is named after the Octant, a navigational instrument. Hydrus * Beta Hydri is what our sun might look like in its next stages of evolution. * Hydrus is of the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * Hydrus is represented by a Male Water Snake. Not to be confused with the constellation Hydra! * The Beta Hydri system has appeared in quite a few works of fiction, ashamedly none of which I have read. * We will be going to Beta Hydri, it is Hydrus' nearest and brightest star! Tucana * The Small Magellanic Cloud is a dwarf galaxy you can see at Tucana. * Tucana has some interesting Deep-sky objects! * Tucana is named after the bird 'Toucan'. * Tucana is of the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * When we get to Alpha Tucanae, we can finally see for sure if it is a binary star! * You can see the Tucanae Dwarf Galaxy, it is 2.8 Million Light Year away from our Sun. (Wow) Grus * Alpha Grus has a radius 3.4 times the radius of our Sun. * Alpha Gruis is about 100 million years old! * The Spare-Tyre Nebula is a deep-sky object in Grus. What a funny name! * We are heading to Grus' brightest star, Alpha Gruis. It's also known as Alnair. * When we get to Alpha Tucanae, we can finally see for sure if it is a binary star! ** That this message is displayed on the way to Grus seems like a bug. Phoenix * Interestingly, Alpha Phoenicis is an orange giant. I like to imagine it is a giant phoenix egg! * Phoenix, Grus, Pavo, and Tucana are together known as the 'Southern Birds'. * Phoenix is of the 'Bayer' family of constellations. * Phoenix is the radiant of two meteor showers! Known as the Phoenicids, they appear in July and December. * The brightest star in Phoenix is called Alpha Phoenicis, and is also known as Ankaa. * The El Gordo, seen in the Phoenix constellation, has a mass of 3 quadrillion suns! * The Phoenix Cluster, seen in the Phoenix constellation, is 7.3 million light years wide! * The Phoenix constellation is named after the mythical Phoenix! Eridanus * Alpha Eridani is spinning so fast that it is an 'Oblate Spheroid'. It looks like a flattened sphere! * Eridanus is represented by a river. * Eridanus is the first of the 'Heavenly Waters' family of constellations we are going to. * Eridanus is the sixth largest constellation. * Nu Eridanis and Omicron Eridanis are both meteor showers originating from Eridanus. * Oh look! It's the planet Vulc...just kidding! * The brightest star in Eridanus is Alpha Eridani, also known as Achernar. * There is a mysterious Supervoid in Eridanus, one billion light years wide. It is empty, no galaxies, nothing! Fornax * Fornax is of the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * I wonder if we'll ever visit the Fornax Galaxy. Of course it's 500,000 light years away... * The Fornax constellation is named after the furnace. * We are heading toward Alpha Fornacis. It is a binary star 2.9 billion years old. Cetus * A Spiral Galaxy is a flat rotating disk made up of stars, gas and dust. In the middle of it is a concentration of stars we call the bulge. * Cetus is not part of the Zodiac, but sometimes the moon and the planets may be in it for a short time! * Cetus is part of the 'Perseus' family of constellations. Perseus killed Cetus! * The furthest group of Galaxies we know of is JKCS 041, seen in Cetus,is 9.9 Billion light years away. * The name Cetus refers to a sea monster, but is also known as a whale. * The one Messier Object here is M77, a spiral galaxy. * We are going toward the star Beta Ceti, also known as Diphda, meaning 'Frog'. Constellation Group 3 Sculptor * A Spiral Galaxy is a flat rotating disk made up of stars, gas and dust. In the middle of it is a concentration of stars we call the bulge. * Sculptor is from the 'La Caille' family of constellations. * The Cartwheel Galaxy in Sculptoris is actually made up of a merger of two galaxies! * We're going toward Alpha Sculptoris. It has five times our Sun's mass! Piscis Austrinus * Piscis Austrinus is of the 'Heavenly Waters' family of constellations. * In Greek mythology, Piscis Austrinus is the parent of the two fishes in the Pisces constellation. * Fomalhaut is one of the more well known stars to have a planetary system. * Piscis Austrinus means 'Southern Fish'. * The brightest star in Piscis Austrinus is Fomalhaut, or Alpha Piscis Austrini. Microscopium * There is a Microscopium Void and a Microscopium Supercluster. What a constrast! * The Ursa Major Moving Group is a set of stars that seem to be roughly moving in the same direction and speed. * The Microscopids are a meteor shower that radiate from Microscopium. * Microscopium is of the 'La Caille' family of constellations. Sagittarius * Globular Clusters are a collection of stars that orbit their galactic core, they're called 'Globular' because they are bound together by gravity in shape of a sphere. * In Greek mythology, Sagittarius' arrow is pointing at Antares, the heart of Scorpius. * Sagittarius has fifteen Messier Objects! M18, 21, 23, 25 are open clusters, M22, 28, 54, 55, 69, 70, 75 are globular clusters, M24 is a Milky way star cloud, and M8, 17 and 20 are Nebulas with clusters. * The Zodiac is the area of the sky where the sun 'travels' through the year. * 12 of our Drones are named after the Zodiac! well sort, of, it's more like their Astrological names. Capricornus * We are going toward Delta Capricorni, an interesting eclipsing binary star system! * If you watch an eclipsing binary star system from Earth, their orbits will make them take turns eclipsing one another. * Capricornus is the second of the 'Zodiac' family of constellations we are heading to! * There is a galaxy group in Capricornus that is predicted to turn into a giant galaxy millions of years from now. * The Messier Object in Capricornus is M30, a globular cluster. * Capricornus is represented by a half goat, half fish creature. Aquarius * A Double Star and a Binary Star are not the same! * We will be going toward Beta Aquarii, or Sadalsuud. It's actually a double, well, triple star, but not a binary system! * Three Messier Objects are in Aquarius, they are M2 and M72, both Globular Clusters, and M73, an Asterism. * Aquarius belongs to the 'Zodiac' family of constellations. * A Double Star are stars in the same line of sight from Earth, but not necessarily near or orbiting each other. * The Eta Aquariids meteor shower originates from Halley's comet! This comet can be seem from earth every 75 or so years. Equuleus * Alpha Equulei is a Spectroscopic Binary. The stars revolve around each other every 98.8 days * Equuleus means 'Little Horse', like a Foal. It's the second smallest constellation! * The brightest star in Equuleus is Alpha Equulei. It is also named Kitalpha, meaning 'A Piece of the horse'. * Equuleus belongs to the 'Heavenly Waters' family of constellations. * This is our first foray into the 'Northern hemisphere' of constellations! It doesn't really mean anything except to humans though. * Because of Equuleus' small size, there aren't any meteor showers associated with it. Pegasus * M15 is a Messier Object in Pegasus, it is a globular cluster. * Stephen's Quintet is a cluster of five galaixes in Pegasus. One day, they'll merge into one large galaxy! * Pegasus is of the 'Perseus' family of constellations. * The Pegasus constellation is named after the Winged Horse, Pegasus. Lacerta * Lacerta belongs to the 'Perseus' family of constellations. * The brightest star in Lacerta is Alpha Lacertae, it is 400 Megayears old! * BL Lacertae is a galaxy with an Active Galactic Nucleus. BL Lacertae Objects are named after it. * Lacerta is a constellation represented by the Lizard. Cepheus Cygnus Constellation Group 4 Lyra Vulpecula Sagitta Delphinus * Beta Delphini is the brightest star in Delphinus. It is a binary star where both stars orbit each other every 26.6 years. * Delphinus is a constellation named after the Dolphin. Aquila * Altair rotates so fast at 286km/s at its equator that it is oblate, with the diameter at the equator 20% greater than the diameter at its poles. Constellation Group 5 Constellation Group 6 Constellation Group 7 Constellation Group 8 Galaxies